


Redefined

by calikocat



Category: CHiPs
Genre: Episode Related, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And when the woman the phony had harassed gazed up at Jon with fear in her eyes and the words “You look like him” on her lips...Jon's eyes dimmed a little more and all that stress came right back.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redefined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Degeezee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degeezee/gifts).



> Disclaimer: CHiPs does not belong to me.
> 
> A/N: Inspired by the Season One episode ‘One Two Many’.

Redefined  
calikocat  
Word count: 1351

Disclaimer: CHiPs does not belong to me.

A/N: Inspired by the Season One episode ‘One Two Many’.

XXX

Ponch hated seeing his partner so distressed, and he did his best to get Jon's mind off the imposter. Especially since Jon had welcomed Ponch into his home when his place was out of commission and up on blocks at a mechanics. And it was only supposed to be for one night, but it turned into two because his motor home needed a whole new generator. So he thought a night out would reduce some of Jon's stress.

Though Ponch guessed that having his stuff...mostly his junk food scattered all over Jon's once pristine abode really didn't help. So they went out, dinner and a movie. Maybe they should have invited some of Jon's foxy neighbors, but his partner seemed content with just Ponch's company.

Until they were headed back after the movie and ran right into the imposter and in that CHP uniform the dude did look just like Jon, complete with blond baton. And when the woman the phony had harassed gazed up at Jon with fear in her eyes and the words “You look like him” on her lips...Jon's eyes dimmed a little more and all that stress came right back. Ponch couldn't wait to catch that phony.

They filled out the report with the LA Patrolman, and then Ponch drove the woman home while Jon followed in his car. When she was safely tucked away in her apartment they went back to Jon's place. Jon didn't say a word and went straight to bed. Ponch resumed his temporary place on Jon's couch and drifted off to his late night radio jamboree.

 

He woke up when the music suddenly stopped, the unexpected silence startled him and he thrashed around a bit before staring up at Jon. “What happened?”

Jon looked absolutely miserable, blond hair disheveled; circles under his eyes, darker than they should be in the dimness of the room. “What happened is you're dangerous to my peace of mind.”

“It’s just a little music Jon. It’s too quiet around here, I needed a little noise.”

“Then hold a damn sea shell to your ear because I don't want to-” Jon stopped his tirade and hung his head. “I'm sorry. Maybe nothing’s wrong with you. I know it’s not...I'm just...”

Ponch threw his blanket off and stood, ignoring the kiss of cool air on his skin as he got up and walked to Jon across the room in only his shorts. “Hey. Hey I told you, we'll get this guy.” Jon nodded but didn't raise his head. “Do you need anything? Anything at all, because whatever you need partner I am here for you.”

“Can you give me peace of mind?” Finally those pretty blues rose to look at him. “Because that's what I need Ponch.”

“I can do that.” He really hoped this worked and didn't freak his partner out...but the only way Ponch knew to give peace of mind was to remind Jon that he wasn't alone. “Come on; let’s get you back to bed.”

“No disco music?” Jon asked quietly as Ponch gave him a gentle push back toward his room.

“No disco music. I promise, just peace and quiet.” He directed Jon back to bed and got the taller man horizontal and turned off the bedside light.

“Ponch?”

“Just relax man, trust me. You do trust me right Jon?”

“Yeah Ponch, I trust you.” Ponch smiled and ruffled Jon's hair before he started around to the other side of the bed. Jon shifted a bit. “You staying...I got the impression you were...”

“I'm staying buddy.” He got to the other side and slid in beside Jon and pulled the blanket up. It was a little unorthodox, but a little human contact never hurt anyone, especially when they were this upset. “This okay?”

Jon was quiet, his back to Ponch...then he scooted closer and reached back. Ponch let out a sigh of relief and grasped Jon's hand, twining their fingers together as Jon pulled Ponch's arm around his waist. “This is perfect Ponch. Thanks.”

“What are partners for?”

Another moment of silence from Jon; as if he was really considering the question. “Can we redefine that in the morning?”

“Yeah Jon. We can do that.” He settled in, curled around Jon from behind. Offering comfort and the peace of mind he'd promised. He'd wondered why Jon had never made a move on any of the foxy ladies who adored him. Now he had his answer. It was more than he'd hoped for.

xxx

The alarm went off and the content warm lump in his arms that was Jon at rest began to struggle to shut the darn machine up. Ponch let him move enough to do so, but when the alarm abruptly cut off he tightened his grip and pulled Jon back into bed and nuzzled the back of his neck.

“Ponch?”

“Mmm?”

“We gonna redefine us?”

Ponch grumbled sleepily and kissed the back of Jon's neck where he'd nuzzled it only seconds before. “How's that for a redefinition?”

“That's a good start...but tell me something.”

“What?”

“Is that a baton poking me back there?”

Ponch chuckled and wiggled closer, pressing intimately against his partner. “Nope.”

Jon turned in his arms to face him with a smile. “Good talk Ponch. Just one more question.” Before Ponch could say anything Jon leaned in close and kissed him. Ponch blinked and pulled Jon close again, opening his mouth to nibble on the older man's lip. When Jon pulled back he was all smiles. “Real good talk Ponch.”

“Yeah? Well I have another one for you.”

“Really?”

Ponch grinned and reached down to stroke Jon through his pants. “You just relax and let old Ponch take the wheel for a bit.” He kissed Jon again before going to work, tugging Jon's white sleep pants down far enough to reach his goal. Jon watched him in a sort of dazed way, like he couldn't quite grasp the idea of Ponch doing this. But truthfully? Ponch had always had a thing for beautiful blonds.

He licked the tip of Jon's shaft and watched in pleasure when his partner’s eyes dilated. Ponch nibbled at the crown before sucking on it, pulling a gasp from Jon. He pulled away, licked his lips and went down again, sliding more than half of Jon into his mouth and down his throat and sucked. Jon cried out and Ponch had to hold his hips down to the mattress.

“Ponch! Not gonna...been too long.”

Ponch sucked harder, hummed and moved one hand down to fondle Jon's sacs. It was too much and Jon spilled down his throat after a few aborted thrusts. Ponch swallowed, licked his lips again and crawled up his partner's totally relaxed body. “Hey.”

Shaky hands pulled him down for another kiss and Jon licked into Ponch's mouth, chasing down the lingering taste of himself. While he was distracted those shaky hands gained strength and slipped into the back of Ponch's shorts and squeezed. Ponch, startled by the move, thrust against Jon's hip, but he got the message and helped Jon slip the shorts out of the way so there was nothing between Ponch and the warmth of Jon's body. He rocked and thrust against Jon until he too spilled, all over that warm skin and Jon smiled when Ponch gasped, finally tearing their lips apart.

“Damn Jon.”

“Think you'll be ready to go again when we're in the shower?”

Ponch blinked. “You and me?”

Jon cupped his face. “Redefined, remember?”

Ponch smiled at the utterly satisfied look Jon was giving him. “Yeah. I'll be ready. What about you old buddy?”

“Oh yeah. I'll be ready.”

“Good.” And with that Ponch finished stripping them and dragged Jon into the bathroom. “Round two man. Try and keep up.”

Jon was all smiles and he did just that.

XXX


End file.
